Luke Andrew
Luke Andrew Lopez - (born March 17, 1995 in Madison, Wisconsin, United States as Luke Andrew) - American singer, songwriter, dancer and music producer. On May 4, 2019 he released his first single - Good For You. On Spetember 9, 2019 debut album We Don't Talk Anymore was released From 2011, he performed covers of famous stars until his debut with his own material. Adopted son of the American superstar Jennifer Lopez from 1997. He is known for high-quality concerts. Life and career 1995 - 2009: Early Life Luke was born in the Central Wisconsin Center in Madison, Wisconsin on March 17, 1995 as the son of an unknown marriage. Immediately after birth, he was abandoned in the hospital, no biological parents' data. He spent the first two years in hospital and in the spring of 1997 he was adopted by American then debuting star Jennifer Lynn Lopez. His biological parents did not come even after the public debut of the artist. From the time of the mother's debut little Luke participated in entering the world of show business. At the age of 13, he became the elder brother for the twins Emme and Max from Jennifer's relationship with Marc Anthony. From 2009 to 2013, he spent every summer vacation in Italy in the city of Udine in the north of the country. From March 2013, he lived there permanently. 2010-2011: Brain tumor At age 15, in September 2010 he suffered a brain hemorrhage which was initially diagnosed as the onset of epilepsy. After research, it turned out to be a rapidly growing brain tumor. The operation took place on February 14, 2011 at a hospital in Los Angeles, California. Since then, small migraines and mood swings have been associated with complications. 2011-2018: Showgirl 9 months after the operation in better condition, Luke decided to initiate his musical career by performing at clubs and singing covers of other artists, starting with Lady Gaga. Over the years he has perfected his dancing and vocal skills. 2019: Good For You, We Don't Talk Anymore On February 22, 2019, he confirmed that his debut album will be called We Don't Talk Anymore and his promotion will be announced with the concert tour - Diva Tour. On May 4, 2019 he released his first self-released single - Good For You with A$ap Rocky. The debut album was released on September 9, 2019. In December 2019 Luke will be act on iHeart Radio Jingle Ball Tour across the US. It will be the last mini tour before Diva Tour. Personal life Lopez's personal life has attracted widespread media attention From the beginning of his career Luca informed about his relations without presenting any data.For sure in 2015 and at the beginning of 2016 he was in a relationship with Gianluca Ginoble. Their tabloid relation was called the First Pair of Italy. Connections certainly were an inspiration to create music. Last partner comes from Russia. He published his picture in February 2019 describing it as a short holiday in Greece. In January 2019 his house in Bel Air was burned. The perpetrator was not found. He is an agnostic. After surgery, the brain tumor has a deterioration in health, but as he admits it is already healthy. Artistry Already during promotional concerts in January 2016, Luca presented his concerts as colorful, full of dance and rich costumes, which on the one hand is praised for courage and idea and criticized for the demoralization of youth by conservative circles. As he admits, he dresses and shows what he wants and feels. The lyrics of his songs are about life and feelings. Each of the albums is distinguished by a different stage in the artist's life, career and feelings. Discography # We Don't Talk Anymore (2019) Tours and concerts # Diva Tour (2020) Opening Act: # The Chainsmokers - World War Joy Tour (2019) # Marc Anthony - Opus Tour (2019) # iHeart Radio Jingle Ball Tour (2019)